yosuganosorafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Amatsume
Akira Amatsume is one of the heroines of Yosuga no Sora, daughter of a devout family, the ever cheerful Akira lives alone on the property of a small yet sacred Shinto shrine. Akira’s energetic liveliness is contagious to those around her, with an innocent personality that makes befriending the girl second nature. Personality Having an innocent personality, Akira is much like an angel, she is the most lively of the heroines. Through her day-to-day liveness and innocence; lies a mature and sad Akira that she hides from the others in order to prevent them (specially Kazuha) from knowing the real her that she only shows to Haruka in her route. Background Because she lives at the local shrine, Akira spends much of her time practicing the habits and traditions of a miko (shrine maiden), including performance of requisite ceremonies and holiday festivals. It is heavily implied that she and Kazuha share the same father. Kazuha's mother does not like Akira because of this as she is a reminder of her husband's infidelity and she convinces her husband to disown Akira. Because of this antipathy, Akira is very submissive in her presence. Although Akira is not officially acknowledged, Kazuha's father keeps a distant eye on her, privately expressing pride in her at the shrine festival. Furthermore, Yahiro Ifukube, who helps look after Akira, admits to Haruka that her store is barely able to support herself let alone Akira, implying that Kazuha's father is also supporting Akira financially through Yahiro. At the conclusion of Akira's arc, she is told that Kazuha's mother and her mother shared a hospital room when the girls were born, that her mother died shortly thereafter and that Kazuha's mother saw Akira when she was a baby and liked her. Furthermore it is revealed that the pendant she thought was her mother's actually belonged to Kazuha's mother who was holding her after her mother died. The infant Akira pulled the pendant from around Kazuha's mother's neck and she was allowed to keep it so that Akira would have at least one memento from her dead mother. Akira has short brown hair and brown eyes. Relationships 'Family' *Mr.Migiwa (possible father) *Ms.Amatsume (mother,deceased) *Kazuha Migiwa (half-sister in the manga only) *Mrs.Migiwa (step-mother,in the manga only) *Yahiro Ifukube (Like an mother to her) 'Friends' *Nao Yorihime *Sora Kasugano *Kazuha Migiwa *Kozue Karanaga 'Romance' *Haruka Kasugano *Kazuha Migiwa (Akira is in love with her.) Trivia *She's the only lively character of the games/series. *She's the only character in Yosuga no Sora to have been raised by a single mother. *She's the only miko character in the games/series. *She's the only lesbian character of the series. *She's the only character that often plays with kids and help the people of the village. *She's the only character to share a bath with their love interest. (Anime) *She's the only character that has a cat. Gallery DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_381.jpg| Akira playing with a cat. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_373.jpg| Akira in Haru memomories. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_387.jpg| Akira with Haru. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_515.jpg| Akira kissing Kazuha. 23d546846188b50953cda0db93ff12a0.jpg| Akira as the shrine maiden. Yosuga Episode 05.jpg|Akira's romantic moment with Haru in the bath 39 (3).jpg|Akira and Haruka in Akira's room 13 (1).jpg|Akira sweeping 10.jpg|Young Akira Yosuganosora package.jpg|Akira on the Yosuga no Sora Visual Novel cover. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:List of characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Bisexuals Category:Shrine Maidens Category:Musicians Category:Heterosexuals Category:Characters Category:Only-Child Category:Amatsume Family Category:Mothers